El principio
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Tom Riddle tiene 5 años y todos lo tratan como si fuera diferente. Esto trae muchas consecuencias... Una historia triste y sádica de como un niño pequeño se convierte en un asesino.


Notas de la Autora:

                              Este fic fue ideado en un momento de locura :P. Basado en que los niños son la inocencia y la pureza en persona (aunque no tenga nada que ver eso). Tom Riddle a los 5 años, descubriendo que es diferente. Los pensamientos son demasiado maduros para un niño de su edad, pero eso se debe a su situación (y a que no podía escribir como piensa un chico de 5 años). Espero que lo disfruten (bueno, disfrutar no se puede disfrutar porque es un fic sádico y triste de como un niño pequeño se inicia en el lado oscuro). Se llama el principio porque… ya verán porqué.

******************

El Principio

¿Por qué todos me tratan tan mal? Yo no les hice nada. Nunca les he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué me tratan así?

¿Porque no tengo padres, es por eso? ¿Porque soy bajito y debilucho? Duele sentir sus miradas de desprecio posadas sobre mí. O cuando me ven con ojos tristes, que es aún peor. ¿Por qué deben sentir lástima por mí? Son ellos los que hacen que mi vida sea diferente. Podrían tratarme como a un chico normal si quisieran.

Los odio. Los odio a todos. Por tratarme como si fuera diferente, como si no fuera humano al igual que ellos. Los odio mucho, muchísimo. Los odio demasiado. Y es su culpa que los odie, porque ellos me odiaron primero. Algunos de ellos sufrieron por mi, cierto. Pero ninguno hizo nada para ayudarme. También esos merecen que los odie.

Desearía ser grande, ser adulto. Así podría darles su merecido, pagarles con la misma moneda. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Devolverles cada vez que me maltrataron. Cada vez que me miraron con compasión o desprecio. Quisiera devolverles cada lágrima que me hicieron llorar. Nunca volveré a llorar. Ya no.

Quisiera poder matarlos. A todos ellos. Aunque me contentaría por ahora con uno solo.

El Director Wagner. A él es a quien más odio. Él es quien más me odia. No hay un día en el que no me trate mal. Es cruel, cruel como nadie más podría serlo. Y yo soy la mayor victima de su crueldad. Hoy, por ejemplo, me castigó sólo porque se me desataron los cordones. ¿Que quiere que haga con eso? quiero decir, si los cordones querían desatarse por algo habrá sido.

Ahora me estoy dirigiendo a su oficina, a cumplir con el castigo. Me siento extraño hoy, incluso más de lo común. Entonces recuerdo, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 5. 

Por aquí nadie se acuerda de que hoy cumplo años. Nunca me han regalado nada, nunca me han hecho una fiesta. Nadie me quiere, eso lo prueba.

Llego por fin al despacho del Director. Toco la puerta y el me responde que pase. Noto que su mirada se endurece cuando divisa que soy yo quien entra.

-Tommy, Tommy. Has sido un mal niño hoy, no crees que por lo menos deberías ser puntual?- dice. Veo en sus ojos una mirada de triunfo cuando termina de hablar. Por supuesto que yo no puedo replicarle porque entonces me expulsarían del orfanato. Él lo sabe, por eso se regodea feliz en mi furia.

Por qué no admitirlo; estoy furioso. Hoy cumplo años y el Director no hace más que arruinarme el día. Deseo con toda mi alma que se muera, que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y me deje seguir con mi vida. Oigo que sigue diciendo cosas para provocarme, pero ya no las tomo en cuenta. Estoy concentrándome en no perder la calma.

-.... Por supuesto que deberías ser más educado y obediente. Después de todo, nosotros te aceptamos aquí cuando tu maldito padre te abandonó y la puta de tu madre murió.

Cuando lo escucho decir eso, siento que algo dentro de mí estalla. Yo también pienso que mi padre fue un maldito por abandonarme, pero él no tiene ningún derecho a insultarlo. Y menos a mi madre. Más que nunca deseo que muera y empiezo a repetir mentalmente, como un mantra silencioso, las siguientes palabras:

"Que el Director Wagner muera. Que se desaparezca. Que nunca más vuelva a hacer mal a nadie"

Eso que estalló dentro de mi se hace más fuerte a cada segundo que pasa. Un poder extraño que me hace sentir maravilloso corre por mi cuerpo. Levanto mi mano y me concentro en el mantra. Puedo ver como la energía se canaliza allí, formando una especie de esfera de luz. Sin dudarlo ni un instante se la arrojo al Director. No me importa lo que pase. No me importa si muere. Al contrario; eso me parecería genial.

Lo veo caer pálido al suelo. Me acerco y le tomo el pulso; no tiene. Acerco mi oído a su boca y contengo la respiración para escuchar bien; no respira. Está muerto.

Me voy corriendo de allí sorprendido. Subo a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama; en ella puedo pensar mejor.

No me molesta haber matado al Director. Porque se que fui yo. Que pudo haber sido si no? Fue esa esfera de luz, fue el extraño poder que corría por mi cuerpo. Parece que después de todo no se equivocaron conmigo. Estoy feliz de que el Director por fin haya muerto. Sonrió.

-Tenían toda la razón.-murmuro- Soy diferente. Puedo hacer cosas extrañas. Puedo hacer magia. Soy un mago. Y puedo matar. Soy un asesino. Al fin podré pagarles todos estos años de dolor.

******************

Se que Tom sólo tiene 5, pero así salió el fic. Realmente debería agrandarlo un poquito, pero ni modo :P. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me puedo imaginar al pequeño Tommy, espero haber plasmado bien su esencia. Por si no lo notaron, el fic se llama el principio porque esta fue (supuestamente) la primera vez que Tom hizo magia y mató. Dejen reviews!

                 Starshine Crystal ^^

     (I'll be Star Crystal forever in my heart)

P.D: No les encantó esta línea?: Hoy, por ejemplo, me castigó sólo porque se me desataron los cordones. ¿Que quiere que haga con eso? quiero decir, si los cordones querían desatarse por algo habrá sido.


End file.
